HIGH HILL
by CheftyClouds
Summary: Permusuhan diantara mereka tercipta karena keisengan dan saling ejek mun sadarkah mereka permusuhan itu mendekatkan mereka dan menambah waktu iring berjalannya waktu rasa cinta tumbuh di hati masing-masing. WonSung/YeWon BxB,YAOI


**High Hill**

09 November 2013 pukul 9:15

Tittle :HIGH HILL

Cast :Yesung,Siwon,dan other SJ

Pairing :Wonsung

Disc :Semua tokoh milik orang tua mereka,Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.

Genre :Drama,Romance

Rate : T

Warning :BxB,YAOI,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja mondar mandir di teras bermata sipit itu terus membolak balil badannya sambil mengguru tak gelas jus yang kosong di tangan tangan kanannya setia kipas sepertinya namja mungil ini kepanasan ato kehausan?lihatlah meja disana,sudah 6 gelas kosong berjejer di atas meja.

Kim Yesung,itulah sosok daritadi mondar mandir.

arrggghh

"geraaah" teriak Yesung kesal

Yesung masuk kedalam didalam ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tubuhnya ke lantai rumahnya.

"dingin" gumam Yesung tertutup rapat dengan tangan kirinya diatas dahinya.

"tapi masih kurang dingin" teriak Yesung berubah posisi dan kaos yang dipakainya kini basah oleh keringat.

"musim panas sialan" umpatnya kesal.

Yesung beranjak dari lantai menuju ,sepertinya ia sekarang,dengan rakus Yesung menghabiskan satu botol mineral dalam sekali teguk.

Tingkah laku anaknya mengundang perhatian sang eomma. Nyonya Kim menghampiri sang aegya tercinta dengam senyum yang tak tersenyum melihat sang anak memanyunkan bibirnya kedepan,menjepit rambut depannya yang lepek seperti yeoja saja,dan kapan Yesung memakai jepit rambut eommanya?

pukk

Sebuah tepukan pelan dipundak menengok kekiri,sang eomma menatap sambil tersenyum pada sang anak.

"wae eomma?" tanya Yesung bingung

"aniyo,kau cantik dari dulu eomma mendandanimu seperti itu" ujar sang eomma sambil menutup mulutnya menahan tawa

"kyaaaa tahu saja anakmu ini rambut dan bajuku mandi keringat begini" adu Yesung lagi-lagi memPoutkan bibirnya,lucu.

*  
Sang eomma menggelengkan kepalanya atas tingkah tidak sesuai dengan usianya yang sudah menginjak usia 25tahun.

"sayang sekali eomma punya anak pabbo sepertimu" ujar meledek

"eomma,tega sekali pada anak sendiri" lagi-lagi mempout -benar lucu."Yesung kenapa eomma membeli rumah disini?" tanya

"karna rumah ini dekat pantai " jawab Yesung polos

"lalu,kenapa anak eomma yang bodoh ini tidak kepantai jika gerah" jelas sang eomma sambil menonyor dahi anak

"appo eomma" rengek Yesung mengusap dahinya

"manja,pantas saja tak ada yeoja yang mau kau pacari"

"tak ada hubunganya kepantai dulu eomma,aku pergi"

chup

Yesung berlari keluar setelah mencium pipi sang peduli teriakan eommanya menyuruhnya bodoh yang penting ia harus segera sampai segera Yesung menceburkan diri melawan hawa panas saat ini.

*  
sementara sang eomma hanya pasrah melihat aegya menjauh dari pandanganya.

"anak pabbo,kau lupa melepas jepit rambutmu" guman Sang eomma sendirian

*  
byuurrr

"segarnya"

Yesung tampak berenang kesana panas tahun ini sunguh menyiksanya.

*  
Setelah puas berenang ia merebahkan tubuhnya dibibir pantai diatas pasir sambil menutup sebelah matanya dengan punggung tanganya.

*  
Semilir angin menyapa Yesung sungguh saat bajunya basah urung membawa Yesung ke alam mimpi karena keadaan yang nyaman ini.

Yesung terlelap,Matanya tertutup ia melepas gerah yang mengusikknya seharian berjalan damai hingga sesuatu mengusik tidur indahnya.  
Dukk

engghh

Yesung mulai membuka menengok tepat di sebelah kiri kepalanya Yesung mendapati bola.

"Bola siapa ini?" tanya yesung pada diri merubah posisi menjadi duduk sambil memjngku bola bola dipangkuannya itu.

"Choi kuda"  
Yesung mengeja tulisan yang bertenger disalah satu sisi mengkerut nama yang asing diotaknya.

"hahahaha,Choi kuda?nama yang " Yesung tertawa sebuah suara menginterupsi tawanya.

"lempar bolanya Nona" Teriak sang namja yang berdiri tak jauh dari Yesung duduk.

*

Sementara Yesung celingukan kekanan hanya ada aku siapa noona yang merinding takut.

"hei noona cepatlah" teriak namja itu lagi

"nugu" jawab Yesung masih celingukan mencari sosok yang dimaksud.

"hei kau berikan bola itu" ujar namja ittt sambil menunjuk bola dipangkuan Yesung

"aku" tunjuk YeSung ke arah dirinya dengan telunjuknya

"cepat lempar bola itu -temanku sudah menunggu"

"noona,siapa yang kau maksud noona namja idiot" maki Yesung bola itu keras-keras berharap membentur wajah sang dugaan Yesung santai sang namja menangkap aola lemparan Yesung dengan satu tangan saja.

"brani sekali kau mengataiku bukan yeoja kau dengar namja" Teriak Yesung jengkel sambil berjalan berkacak pinggdng didepan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya

"lalu itu"

"apa"

"diatas rambut" jawab namja itu remeh

"ye"

Yesung meraba terhenti menganga lebar dengan mata berkedip imut. 'jepit rambut akumbelum melepasnya' umpat Yesung dalam hati.

"uwaaaaa eomma" teriak Yesung malu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc


End file.
